


Slavebound by an Incubus

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Traducción autorizada por AMT148. Harry Potter es un íncubo. Malvado y despiadado, intenta tomar a Draco para sí. Después de la primera vez, Draco está disgustado consigo mismo, porque no sólo lo quiere, lo necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavebound by an Incubus

 

 

**SLAVEBOUND BY AN INCUBUS**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/271243>  
  
**AUTOR:** AMT148  
  
**TRADUCCIÓN:**  Han Byul  
  
**BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a AMT148, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
**RESUMEN:**  Harry Potter es un íncubo. Malvado y despiadado, intenta tomar a Draco para sí. Después de la primera vez, Draco está disgustado consigo mismo, porque no sólo lo quiere, lo necesita.  


* * *

  
**VIDEO DE SciFiNerd92 EN EL QUE ESTA BASADO EL ONE-SHOT:**

 

* * *

  


_~ “La leyenda Medieval reza que los demonios Incubus cazan a los seres humanos como sus presas sexuales, generalmente durante la noche cuando la víctima está durmiendo.” ~_

  


  
  
Harry Potter era un Incubus.  
  
Él se dio cuenta del Incubus escondido en su sangre cuando se desencadenó su existencia debido a la intensa magia al haber matado a Voldemort. Aparentemente la sangre de su padre no era tan pura como sus ancestros habían pensado. Después de su transformación tenía mucho más desarrollados los sentidos y una nueva magia ahora, pero no había hecho mucha diferencia en Harry durante el verano. A ninguno de los Weasley les llamó suficientemente la atención como para correr el riesgo de ser descubierto. Verán, nadie sabía que él era un Incubus.  
  
Ahora, de vuelta en la escuela para cursar su octavo año, había un riesgo mucho menor de ser descubierto. Él todavía era San Harry Potter, lleno de todo lo que era luz y el que derrotó el mal ante los ojos de muchos. Harry rió.  
  
_“Si sólo ellos supieran”_ , pensó. El Incubus en él forzaría a sus compañeros de clases a tener sexo con él, mientras ellos dormían y no le importaría. No le interesaba que les diera pesadillas y les drenara su magia. Por el contrario, el terror en ellos le daba placer y energía así que nunca le importaba nada.  
  
Ninguno de sus compañeros de clases podía levantarse en su contra. Él los atrapaba bajo su cuerpo hasta que ellos no podían respirar mientras él los poseía. ¿Y si ellos no se dejaban? Él ejercía un poco de seducción y poder en las pesadillas que les daba y ellos sucumbían ante él fácilmente. Cualquiera podría decir que los sueños eran peores que la propia violación. El sexo estaba en la mente de la víctima, trayendo terror y miedo desde lo más profundo de su interior. Violación mental, eso era lo que era. Y los métodos no hacían diferencia para Harry. Nunca estaba interesado en por qué sus víctimas le llamaban la atención o lo que les pasara. Él los atacaba solamente porque su terror lo emocionaba… Incluso lo excitaba. Sin embargo, su terror era siempre el mismo y estaba forzando a Harry a pasar rápidamente de una víctima a otra. Todos ellos ya lo aburrían después del primer ataque.  
  
Bueno, todos menos uno. Todos menos la víctima de esta noche.  
  
Fue una de esas noches donde Harry dormía en su dosel. Esas noches se volvieron más frecuentes debido a que había atacado ya a la mitad del colegio y los rumores volaban de tal manera que podría aumentar el peligro de ser descubierto. Sin embargo, McGonagall, como directora, no podía hacer nada ya que ella no tenía ninguna evidencia para probar un ataque de un Incubus, a parte de los recuerdos de las víctimas. Y esos consistían en terror y miedo y cada horrible detalle de la experiencia, excepto una pequeña parte. Nadie sabía quién era el Incubus.  
  
Excepto Harry.  
  
Y por supuesto nadie sospechaba del Chico Dorado de Gryffindor, pero las personas estaban en guardia ahora; Harry no estaba tentado a arriesgarse a que lo reconocieran mostrando su forma Incubus en la presencia de un humano consciente. Al menos, no hasta que los sentidos del Incubus de Harry lo despertaran. Esos eran los sentidos que le decían a él quien iba a ser el siguiente blanco. Ellos nunca habían sido así de fuerte antes; por alguna razón, ellos habían estado insistiéndole en torturar a Draco Malfoy como a ningún otro.  
  
Él dejó que el Incubus lo dominara, acelerando sus sentidos. Él podía sentir a Malfoy durmiendo apaciblemente, calmadamente. ¡Y, Por todos los demonios, cómo quería cambiar eso! Él quería hacer gritar a Malfoy, solo que él no tendría ningún aliento para respirar, ¿o sí? Sonriendo satisfactoriamente con anticipación, Harry sacó su Mapa de los Merodeadores y se dirigió abajo hacia a las mazmorras. Se quedó de pie en frente de la misma pared de piedra a la que Malfoy mismo lo había llevado en segundo año. Al lado de su nombre en el mapa había una pequeña burbuja con algo escrito.  
  
— Recuperare — Harry sonrió mientras decía la contraseña, adentrándose en la misteriosa sala común de Slytherin una vez que la pared se deslizó.  
Instintivamente se dirigió a un pasillo por donde debía ser el dormitorio de Malfoy. Notó que todos los compañeros del chico, del rubio tenían sus cortinas cerradas. Incluso los propios compañeros de cuarto, quienes siempre dejaban sus cortinas abiertas, las cerraron cuando escucharon que los rumores decían que el Incubus atacaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Sonrió satisfecho. Como si las cortinas pudieran mantenerlo alejado.  
Harry sintió que el Incubus lo empujaba a uno de los doseles atrayéndolo hacia él como un imán. Si, ahí estaba: Draco Malfoy, recostado para que Harry jugara con él. Parece ser que Malfoy no había creído en los rumores; dormía desnudo, sin ni siquiera proveer algún problema al tener que remover la ropa. ¡Oh! Cómo lamentaría haber subestimado a un Incubus. Él le ensañaría a Malfoy a temerle; lo sacudiría de terror cuando se diera cuenta lo fácil que lo hizo para Harry y le haría sentir asqueado hacia él mismo por haber ayudado a su propia violación. Una venganza perfecta por todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho alguna vez.  
  
-Que juguetito más bonito- susurró, presionando una mano en el desnudo pecho de Malfoy. Fue un movimiento suave pero la presión despertó a Malfoy. Los ojos grises se abrieron con horror y se enfocaron en el Incubus. El rubio empezó a sudar frio, temblando. Abrió su boca pero no hizo ruido, no pudo hacer ningún ruido. Harry sonrió perversamente y jaló las sábanas de sedas.  


  
  
Draco estaba aterrorizado y no podía respirar. Se había despertado cuando sintió como si una manta de hierro estuviera encima de él. Luchó por abrir sus ojos y sus orbes grises se clavaron en el rostro malvado de un Incubus. Oh Merlín, el Incubus. Había llamado a sus amigos paranoicos cuando ellos se fueron a la cama usando más capaz de sábanas gruesas que lo normal; él se había mofado cuando Pansy le advirtió que el Incubus atacaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres, a diferencia de aquellos en las leyendas y libros; él había lanzado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama para que así, no pudiera oír a sus amigos gimoteando asustados. Ahora su propia estupidez sería su ruina.  
  
Observó al Incubus, tenía la faz pálida, casi como el mármol, sus ojos eran como dos pozos negros, no se distinguían irises o globos oculares. Sus labios eran del color de la sangre y su cabello era tan oscuro como el corazón de un demonio. Si era un estudiante, como decían los rumores, Draco no podía asegurarlo. Esta cosa era irreconocible.  
  
¡Oh Merlín! Sí, el Incubus estaba ahí, en la cama de Draco... Draco tragó saliva en seco. O trató de hacerlo de todas formas. No podía hacer que su garganta funcionara. La mano del Incubus estaba lentamente acariciando su pecho. Apenas si lo estaba tocando pero la presión en los pulmones de Draco era fuerte. Solo era vagamente consciente de que la criatura estaba despojándolo de sus sábanas, exponiéndolo; estaba muy ocupado tratando de respirar y pudo apenas emitir un jadeo con el suficiente aire. Draco empezó a sentirse más y más caliente.  
  
Volvió en sus sentidos cuando sintió que la mano dejaba su pecho y aspiró una bocanada de aire. El alivio momentáneo murió cuando se dio cuenta que el Incubus no había acabado con él para nada. Incluso fue peor porque ahora él estaba completamente despierto y consciente de la presencia que abría sus piernas con su magia; tenía que ser con magia, ya que Draco no lograba cerrarlas, no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera. Ruidos de asfixia aumentaron en su garganta por el pánico mientras él luchaba en vano. Cerró fuerte sus ojos y gimió mientras sentía un pene entrar en su trasero sin lubricar. Lágrimas se derramaban desde las esquinas de los ojos de Draco mientras su cuerpo ardía debido a la intrusión. Inevitablemente, él se movía violentamente y pudo oír una risa en su oído mientras el Incubus lo penetraba. De nuevo sentía la manta de hierro y no pudo gritar cuando el Incubus mordió la base de su cuello tan fuerte que brotó sangre.  
  
La violación fue dolorosa, el Incubus le susurraba que él se había asegurado que así lo fuera y Draco estaba seguro que tendría moretones y marcas por todos lados en la mañana. Todo esto lo asustaba, pero que la criatura estuviera usando su cuerpo cruelmente, no era lo más aterrador. Lo que más asustó a Draco fue que, aunque él sabía que estaba siendo violado, por alguna extraña razón estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. No se sentía para nada bien, y aún así estaba acostado ahí, rogando por poder desfogarse.  
  
Cuando el Incubus finalmente liberó su pecaminosa semilla en el cuerpo de Draco, el Slytherin se vino también, temblando por el orgasmo y por el terror en sí mismo y su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Escuchó al Incubus reírse aguda pero suavemente en su oído una última vez antes de desaparecer como una sombra oscura.  
  
Draco se recostó ahí, sin moverse, mientras sentía lentamente como el miedo volvía a su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, sus sueños fueron embrujados por un rostro sonriente mientras la violación se reproducía una y otra vez, y otra vez, y él lloriqueaba sin poder salvarse a sí mismo. A veces no estaba seguro si de hecho quería hacerlo...  


  
  
Draco se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose cansado y adolorido. No podía encontrar la razón del por qué se sentía de esa manara pero no dejó que eso lo molestara mucho. Se congeló al mirar abajo, a su cuerpo, viendo su bóxer a medio subir. Estaba cubierto en sangre y semen; y debajo de todo ese desastre, moretones violetas habían aparecido por todos lados. Los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente apresuradamente.  
  
_Salazar, ayúdame,_  pensó Draco, agarrándose sin pensarlo de uno de los postes más cercanos de la cama para evitar caerse. Él era una víctima de violación. Una víctima de violación Del Incubus.  
  
_Mierda._  
  
Draco estaba hiperventilando. No sería capaz de reportarlo como todas las demás víctimas; ¿cómo rayos iba a lograr que la gente le creyera luego de la manera en que él había estado considerando todo el asunto?  
  
Tomando un profundo respiro, Draco usó un hechizo rápido de limpieza en sí mismo y se terminó de vestir, tratando de calmarse. Era cierto, pensó. El rumor decía que el Incubus solo atacaba una vez a cada persona. Así que lo dejaría en paz desde ahora y, con esto, Draco asintió para sí mismo. Él era un Malfoy. Él podía hacer esto.  
  
_Ir a desayunar, ignorar a todo el mundo, ir a clases, seguir con la vida_ , Draco se dijo para sí mientras iba a desayunar, sin permitirse pensar en nada más. Necesitaba aparecer frente a todos como el mismo de siempre como cualquier otro día: máscara de calma Malfoy, pequeño pavoneo en sus pasos y secuaces a su lado.  
  
Esto resultó hasta el grado en que Draco no necesitaba dudar mientras caminaba a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Iba a mitad de camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando pasó. Vio a Granger de pie a unos pocos pasos de él, en su camino y hablando con Potter. Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia ellos dos e insultarlos, eso de alguna manera siempre lograba alegrarle el día, cuando Potter se volteó, como si sintiera a Draco atrás de él.  
  
Potter se topó con sus ojos y lo miró fijamente. El Incubus tomó todo el control en el rostro de Potter y Draco estuvo una vez más encarando al demonio de piel pálida de la noche anterior. Hoyos negros en vez de ojos, labios tan rojos como la sangre. El único rasgo que era diferente del Incubus normal era que esta vez tenía lentes redondos y de marcos metálicos.  
  
_¿Lentes redondos y de marcos metálicos?  
  
¿Los lentes de Potter?_  
  
Draco empezó a hiperventilar de nuevo. No podía encarar a Potter sabiendo quién o qué era ahora. Potter nunca había sido reconocido durante sus ataques; cada víctima solo veía a la criatura y solo la veían una vez. Pero Potter mostró su rostro real ahora, a Draco y sólo a Draco. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Potter no había acabado con él todavía.  
  
En algún lugar, en lo profundo de Draco, una pequeña voz decidió apuntar a la idea de Potter tomando el control sobre él como la noche anterior, excitándolo tanto como asustándolo y Draco estaba muy, muy espantado.  
  
Temeroso y asqueado con él mismo, Draco se volteó y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor. Pudo escuchar tras él a Potter gritar,  _“¡Malfoy!”_  una y otra vez mientras él empujaba a través de la multitud. A Draco no le importaba. Tenía que escapar antes de que se desmoronara completamente. Aunque no podía estar seguro si se desmoronaría del miedo o de la lujuria.  
  
Finalmente entrando a uno de los menos frecuentados baños de chicos, Draco se permitió colapsar. Se inclinó en uno de los lavamanos de porcelana para apoyarse, en un desesperado intento por parar su temblor. ¿Qué tipo de enfermo maldito era él, disfrutando el ser violado? Draco nunca había sido alguien a favor del masoquismo y el dolor de la noche anterior no se había sentido para nada placentero.  
  
Para ser honestos, él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía haber estado tan aterrorizado -- temblando hasta los huesos, de hecho y aún así su miembro estuvo más duro que nunca.  _“Traidor”_ , masculló, mirando al bulto en sus pantalones. Alzó su cabeza, dando un respiro profundo y tembloroso, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron en horror y se dio la vuelta.  
  
El Incubus se quedó de pie ahí, en el marco de la puerta. Ahora que Draco sabía que era Potter, él podía reconocer el rostro de Potter mejorando los rasgos de la oscura criatura. Eso no lo calmó.  
  
— ¡A… aléjate de mí! — la voz de Draco tembló mientras trataba de retroceder. Los duros bordes del lavamanos se presionaban dolorosamente en su espalda.  
  
Potter apenas lo miraba, acechándolo lentamente, una decidida sonrisa presumida adornando su rostro mientras Draco intentaba poner tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible.  
  
— ¡No te acerques más! — Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su voz se quebraba a medio camino en pronunciar esa oración.  
  
Potter lo ignoró, continuando hacia delante. El baño parecía hacerse más frío a lo que se acercaba a Draco.  
  
Temblando hasta su interior y viendo que sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre la criatura, Draco buscó su varita. Apuntó la varita de Espino directo hacia el pecho de Harry.  
  
— ¡Te… te he… hechizaré, P… Potter!  
  
Potter se detuvo a solo unos pocos metros. Draco soltó un respiro de alivio y enseguida aspiró una bocanada de aire, pero fue muy difícil tratar de respirar normalmente con la tensión entre ellos dos. Unos pocos agonizantes segundos pasaron, ninguno de los chicos se movió. El rostro de Potter se veía más y más como el del chico que Draco había conocido antes de todo esto.  
  
_“Estará todo bien ahora”,_  se tranquilizó Draco. _“La criatura se está yendo. Lo puedo ver._  
  
Empezó a bajar su varita, no que hubiera hecho una gran diferencia de todos modos. Su mano estaba temblando tanto que hubiera sido imposible atinarle.  
  
En el instante en que la varita de Draco cayó, los ojos de Potter miraron al bulto en sus pantalones, algo increíble, él aún estaba duro y sus labios se arquearon aún más, creando una sonrisa malvada y mortal. Draco entró en pánico, azotando su varita y lanzando un hechizo aturdidor. El Incubus se salió del camino, sacando su propia varita y arrojando unos cuantos hechizos. Draco trató de pelear, maldiciendo la velocidad de la criatura cuando sintió el roce de un hechizo cortarlo por el lado.  
  
_Maldición, ¿por qué a Potter le gustaba cortarlo tanto? ¿Y en los baños, de todos los lugares posibles?_  
  
El déjà-vu del momento distrajo a Draco lo suficiente mientras un hechizo de Congelación lo golpeaba tan duro que este cayó al suelo, sin poder moverse.  


  
  
Harry salió detrás de la pared en la que había estado durante su pequeño duelo. Se quedó de pie ahí por un momento, disfrutando de la vista de Malfoy mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse, una gran cantidad de agua ensangrentada lo rodeaba. El rosto del Slytherin estaba arrugado por el dolor y con unas cuantas lágrimas, ¿o era sólo el agua rodando por su cara?  
  
— Tu dolor es tan hermoso— susurró Harry desde su lugar al lado del chico. Malfoy lloriqueó, el único sonido que pudo hacer bajo el hechizo, y suspiró; era toda una lástima que él no pudiera dejar a Malfoy así. Habría alguna reunión para cerrar la escuela si la evidencia de ataques salía a la luz, tal como en la época del basilisco. Además, Malfoy probablemente moriría, con lo débil que era y Harry no podía permitirse eso. Él todavía quería jugar con su juguete después de todo.  
  
Una docena de ideas de las formas en las que podrían _“jugar”_  inundaron su mente, induciendo a Harry a lamerse los labios mientras se agachaba para acercarse al rubio.  
  
Lanzó algunos hechizos sobre el chico, usando su magia de mago para sanar las heridas de Malfoy hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro mortal. Cuando estuvo hecho, Harry meneó una pierna a través de las caderas de Malfoy, fijándose con seguridad antes de remover el hechizo de Congelación. Malfoy finalmente alzó su cabeza, mirando directo a él con una clara expresión de pánico.  
  
— No...— respiró calmadamente. Harry podía aún así escucharlo.  
  
Se inclinó hacia adelante para poder hablarle a Malfoy al oído.  
  
— Malfoy, voy a follarte— una sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios cuando sintió al chico debajo de él estremecerse mientras su respiración acariciaba la pálida piel. — Me darás placer. Y cuando haya terminado contigo, volverás por más. Cuando haya terminado contigo, tú lo desearás— Harry sonrió perversamente, colocando una de sus manos en el siempre-duro bulto de los pantalones de Malfoy y acariciándolo. — O tal vez ya lo deseas.  
  
Malfoy lloriqueó, pero gimió una vez que Harry deshizo el cinturón de sus pantalones y deslizaba una mano dentro, usando la otra para acariciar el pálido cuello del Slytherin. Movió su pulgar por la marca del mordisco de la noche anterior.  
  
— Dime Malfoy, ¿lo deseas?  
  
— Si... Lo... Lo deseo.  


  
  
La fiesta de Navidad no estaba pasando lo suficientemente rápido para Draco. Siempre había estado esperando por su regreso a la Mansión Malfoy, pero esto era una tortura. ¿La razón? Potter. Harry-desgraciado-Incubus-Potter. En los días que siguieron a aquella mañana en el baño de chicos, Potter lo había follado al menos una vez al día. Cada vez era rudo, doloroso y usualmente causándole heridas de alguna clase; Potter había tenido que sanarlo con su varita ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta. A pesar de todo el dolor, por la regularidad de cada follada Draco llegó al punto en donde se retorcía ridícula y ansiosamente si no tenía a Potter dentro de él ese mismo día para cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena. Era enfermizo el pensar en eso, pero Draco no podía evitarlo. Era adicto a Harry Potter como algún muggle a las drogas.  
  
Suponía que esta separación sería lo mejor. Era un poco enervante pensar que era compañero sexual de un Incubus y un Incubus quien pasó a ser también la única persona que lo había atormentando todos estos años. ¿Compañeros Sexuales? Draco soltó una risita amarga. Juguete Sexual más bien.  
  
_“Sí, esta separación es algo bueno”,_  Draco se trató de convencer a sí mismo.  _“Sólo piensa en todas las cosas que amas de la Navidad en la Mansión”._  
  
Y eso lo llevó hasta donde él se encontraba ahora, enroscado en su cama en la primera noche de las festividades Navideñas, tachando un intento de lista con las razones para convencerse del por qué el pasar las fiestas podía ser agradable sin ser follado por un Incubus. Después de todo, él siempre había disfrutado de las Fiestas, su séptimo año era excluido por obvias razones, ¿cierto?

_* Ver a mis padres  
* Escoger regalos para Pansy y Blaise  
* La comida  
* Abrir los regalos  
* Ayudar a Madre a decorar  
* Dormir mucho  
* Caminar en la nieve_

  
  
Draco suspiró, viendo hacia la corta lista. Había estado en eso por cuatro horas y aún no podía evitar pensar en Potter. Era todo tan confuso. Cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada una de sus ideas, cada uno de sus sentimientos era sobre él. Lo que no daría él por tener una Navidad sin preocupaciones como aquellas que él daba por sentadas cuando era un niño. Aún así, una Navidad sin preocupaciones era una Navidad libre-de-Potter y a Draco no le pudo gustar menos esa idea. Hizo un sonido de queja.  
  
_¿De dónde rayos venía este amor ciego?,_  pensó para sí mismo y deslizó el pergamino y la pluma en su mesa de noche y se acurrucó entre sus sábanas, tratando de sacar de su mente los pensamientos de sobre Potter y quedándose profundamente dormido...  
  
_Alguien estaba tocándolo. Notó que estaba desnudo y recostado boca arriba, una idea extraña pasó por su mente, que él había estado usando un pijama de seda negra cuando se fue a la cama y siempre había preferido dormir de lado. Entonces el roce volvió y todos sus pensamientos sobre sus hábitos de dormir salieron por la ventana.  
  
Dedos ágiles estaban recorriendo de arriba y abajo su pecho y brazos, presionando cada vez más duro a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pequeños roces de cálido aliento en su piel ya muy sensible, provocando un hormigueo a su despertar. Un par de sexys y húmedos labios estaban mordiendo su piel, pellizcándolo en todos sus lugares sensibles. Su clavícula. Justo debajo de su ombligo. El interior de sus muslos.  
  
Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás junto con un jadeo, dejando al descubierto su garganta para el otro. Una lamida a su yugular lo hizo gemir. Su Amo parecía entender, lamiendo su garganta una vez más antes de jalar su piel con su boca y chuparla fuerte. Se estaba dando cuenta que entre más su Amo chupaba, más difícil era para él respirar. Y aún así él quería tanto todo eso, dejando salir gemidos de placer con el poco aire que le quedaba.  
  
Los dedos estaban moviéndose ahora hacia abajo. Acariciando sus caderas, sus muslos, la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Solamente que no era en sí una caricia. La creciente presión encima de él lo tenía al borde del dolor, para ser exacto, pero ya había aprendido a acostumbrarse. Ahora el dolor era el preludio del placer. Abrió sus piernas invitando al otro a acercarse. Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos mientras sentía los dedos finalmente tocar su pene después de tan largo tormento.  
  
“Por favor”, quería rogar. Gimió desenfrenadamente mientras los dedos lo apretaban, solo un poco fuerte.  
  
Había un peso en su pecho y él pudo sentir a su Amo penetrarlo y venirse dentro de él y gimoteó ante la falta de movimientos de sus manos. Estaba tan cerca, justo casi al borde. Trató de tomar suficiente aire para llamar a su Amo, para pedirle que por favor terminara con él también.._.  
  
Y entonces despertó.  


  
  
Dos semanas después, los tres miembros del Trío Dorado estaban felices llegando a la Plataforma 9 y ¾ con la familia Weasley, con quienes se habían quedado para las fiestas Navideñas. Ron y Hermione tenían sus brazos entrelazados tan fuerte que era imposible para alguno de los dos caminar lejos del otro más de un paso. Harry caminaba al lado de sus amigos, silencioso comparado con sus continuas habladurías. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aunque no era la sonrisa de felicidad que él solía mostrar y tampoco era la sonrisa malvada que él había estado haciendo por estos días. Era más como una sonrisa amable, una utilizada para convencer al mundo que él todavía era el Chico Dorado, que la vida lo estaba tratando bien, gracias, y no, no había necesidad de preguntarle quién era.  
  
Harry observó mientras sus compañeros abordaban el tren. Ginny Weasley estaba asomándose por la ventana de uno de los compartimentos, saludando a Luna Lovegood mientras la chica con cara soñolienta caminaba a través de la barrera con su padre.  
  
— Harry, amigo, ¿vienes?— Se volteó para ver a Ron y Hermione unos pocos pasos adelante, justo a punto de abordar el tren.  
  
— Si— respondió, siguiéndolos detrás de Hermione.  
  
Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, buscando un compartimento vacío para ellos, Harry vio a Malfoy. El rubio estaba más pálido; sus sedosos mechones de pelo se veían lacios aunque él intentaba darles otro estilo. Cuando se volteó para colocar su baúl en el compartimiento de arriba, Harry pudo ver que sus ojos se veían como inyectados en sangre e hinchados. Parecía drásticamente más flaco y gris también, como si estuviera cansado y malhumorado comparado con la última vez que Harry lo había visto, lo cual era toda una hazaña de ver, ya que Malfoy no se había visto tampoco muy saludable en ese entonces.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se arqueó en una verdadera sonrisa perversa mientras veía a Malfoy, viéndose incómodo, caminando extrañamente hacia el asiento de la ventana.  
  
— ¿Qué estás mirando, Harry?— preguntó Hermione, tratando de ver desde atrás de Harry para saber por qué se había detenido.  
  
— No es nada— respondió Harry suavemente, alejándose de la puerta del compartimento y llevándose a sus amigos lejos.  
  
El viaje en tren fue rápido, como siempre, y pronto los miembros del Trío estaban apresuradamente sacando sus baúles al pasillo, ansiosos por encontrar un carruaje para ellos antes que todos fueran tomados. Mientras pasaban el compartimento de los de octavo año de Slytherin, la puerta se abrió, revelando a nada menos que Draco Malfoy. El rubio se congeló a la vista de Harry, quien había detenido su caminar detrás de sus amigos una vez que vio que la puerta se abría. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban bastante abiertos y él estaba temblando; antes que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él saltó sobre Harry.  
  
— ¡Draco!— gritó Pansy, tirando del brazo izquierdo de su amigo mientras que Blaise tomaba su brazo derecho. — ¡Ignóralo!  
  
— ¿Tratando de saltar sobre mí, Draco?— se burló Harry, inclinándose hacia delante y retirándose rápidamente mientras Malfoy empezaba a tratar de respirar de nuevo al escuchar el sonido de su primer nombre.  
  
— Amo — susurró Draco, su voz sonaba suplicante pero rasposa y trillada.  
  
_Aquellos sueños debieron hacerlo gritar más de lo que pensé._  
  
Harry arqueó una ceja, pero se volteó y se fue antes de que sus amigos pudieran darse cuenta de que faltaba, dejando a Malfoy tras de él, luchando con los brazos de sus amigos que lo sujetaban.  


  
  


_~ “La tradición Religiosa cuenta que las repetidas relaciones con un Incubus pueden resultar con el deterioro de la salud o incluso la muerte” ~_

  
  


  
  
  
No importaba qué tan difícil fuera para Harry el no mirar a Malfoy desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno el primer día luego de vacaciones, él no podía evitarlo. Su lado Incubus seguía empujándolo hacia el Slytherin. Era tan extraño, considerando la rapidez con la que podía ser atendida la urgencia estando con alguien más.  
  
—Malfoy se ve diferente, ¿no lo creen? — Comentó Hermione curiosamente mientras levantaba su cabeza de un libro que leía y seguía los ojos de su amigo — Se ve casi enfermo.  
  
  
Harry miró hacia Malfoy, quien estaba retorciéndose en su silla más que lo que comía. Esto le llevó a recordar cómo se veía Malfoy en el tren. Harry sabía cuan doloroso debía ser para Malfoy, que le enviaran sueños para jugar con él pero sin dejarle encontrar alivio. A menos que el Incubus que lo reclamaba accediera, Malfoy no tenía permitido llegar al clímax y tampoco su erección podía disminuirse. La medio caminada cojeante que daba debía ser el resultado de las fallidas veces en que se masturbó y por las frías duchas que tomó. Y con sus sueños plagándolo así noche tras noche, sería imposible siquiera coger un poco de sueño. Él solamente podía imaginar cómo era el dolor de la persistente erección, combinado con la adición de agonía de noches con falta de sueño y la poca ingesta de comida. Era un milagro que Draco no se hubiera suicidado.  
  
  
Y los sueños eran tan reales también. La desesperación sexual lo volvería loco y un loco es fácilmente doblegado a la voluntad de alguien. La empeorada apariencia de Malfoy era algo que valía la pena pagar por ver, pero Harry había necesitado asegurarse que el chico no volviera a ganar su mente y que lo dejara. Eso sería inaceptable. Harry no sabía por qué, pero el Incubus lo estaba induciendo a atar a Malfoy a él. No sería bueno para nadie que su previo trabajo en él fuera desecho.  
  
  
— Si, se ve así— respondió Harry, fingiendo indiferencia. — Me pregunto qué pasó.  
  
  
— Bueno, tenemos ahora clase doble de pociones con los Slytherin — apuntó Ron, volteándose para mirar. — Tal vez escuchemos qué es lo que está pasando.  
  
  
— Ron, incluso ninguno de sus amigos parece como si supieran que pasó— y era verdad. La usual banda de secuaces de Malfoy lo veía inquisitivamente mientras que Pansy Parkinson estaba tratando de que comiera algo. La boca de Blaise estaba abierta y por la forma en que fruncía el ceño y golpeaba la mesa, uno podía inferir que demandaba respuestas y solamente recibía sacudidas de cabeza.  
  
  
— Bueno, entonces… — Hermione resopló hacia Ron— Si los amigos de Malfoy no saben, ¿qué te hace pensar que es nuestro problema?  
  
  
— ¿Porque siempre hemos metido nuestras narices en sus asuntos?— rió disimuladamente Ron, haciendo una mueca mientras su novia lo golpeaba en su cabeza con una cuchara.  
  
  
— Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione— dijo Harry cortante. Si Ron y Hermione empezaban a entrometerse en la situación detrás del cambio de apariencia de Malfoy, entonces su secreto estaría en peligro. — No es como cuando se veía así en sexto año. No podría permitirse en llevar acabo algo peligroso de nuevo.  
  
  
— Está bien, lo que digas, amigo. ¿Terminaste? No queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases.  
  
  
— Sí, terminé— respondió Harry, viendo hacia Hermione, quien asintió en acuerdo con él.  
  
  
Era un día de Pociones escritas, lo cual era raro y un evento poco apreciado por las clases de Slughorn.  
  
  
— Lean las teorías en las páginas 251, 413, 210 y 499 y escriban para mí cuatro párrafos de cómo aplican éstas a la fabricación de Tónico de Dragón— la clase gruñó. — Ahora, ahora, no sean así. Le daré a la persona con el mejor ensayo cincuenta puntos extra para su casa— Slughorn sonrió mientras los estudiantes finalmente empezaban, aunque a regañadientes, a buscar, pasando las páginas de sus libros.  
  
  
Harry rápidamente miró a su derecha donde Malfoy se encontraba sacando su libro tan lentamente que parecía como si fuera a colapsar si se movía un poco más. Rasgó un poco de pergamino, escribió una nota rápida y la pasó detrás de Hermione y atravesando el pasillo que los separaba.  


_  
¿Nos vemos luego?  
Te haré sentir mucho mejor.  
X_

  
  
  
Él supo el momento exacto en que Malfoy terminó de leer la nota. La respiración del otro chico cesó antes de mirar nuevamente, releyendo las palabras que él no podía creer que de hecho estuvieran ahí. Malfoy tragó saliva y dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso. Harry reconoció su falta de respuesta no como de nerviosismo, sino más bien, como tratándose de controlar. Se volteó a su libro sin esperar alguna respuesta.  
  
  
Después de todo, Draco lo necesitaba. No podría rehusarse.  
  
  


  
  
  
Draco caminó hacia la Sala de Menesteres silenciosamente. Él tuvo que esquivar las preguntas de Blaise y Pansy sobre sus acciones en el tren todo el día y estaba feliz de haber finalmente escapado de los dos. Incluso aunque su necesidad fuera enorme, él no podía dejar atraparse; eso solo resultaría en tener que esperar aún más y Draco estaba seguro que preferiría morir antes que esperar más. Pero en el momento en que se quedó de pie en el pasillo del séptimo piso, pudo sentir la presencia de su Amo. El corazón de Draco dio un salto y cerró sus ojos mientras llegaba a la pared vacía, bañándose en el aura de su Amo.  
  
  
_“Necesito la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. Necesito la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. Necesito la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. La puerta apareció. Supongo que la sala aún funciona incluso luego del Fuego Maldito”._  
  
  
Draco sintió un cambio en los sentimientos de su Amo. Su Amo podía sentirlo también ahora y estaba complacido. La sala estaba oscura; la única fuente de luz era un misterioso resplandor azul brillante que venía de algún objeto abandonado que no podía ver. Draco se mordisqueó su labio inferior, sus nervios finalmente aparecieron y navegó a través de las torres de los objetos ahí, siguiendo la fuerza en su pecho que lo guiaba hasta su Amo. Se quedó de pie detrás de una caja y lo vio estando a unos metros de él.  
  
  
Oh, su Amo le estaba dando una sonrisa. Aunque era una pequeña, no era una perversa ni peligrosa, pero cualquier tipo de sonrisa amable era extraña, siempre eran más que todo sonrisas perversas. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y fue reemplazada con una fachada helada similar a aquellas que Draco hacía, en lo que parecía hacía un largo tiempo.  
  
  
— Amo — susurró Draco, moviéndose hacia adelante y arrodillándose. — Déjame complacerte.  
  
  
Abrió los pantalones de su Amo, manteniendo sus ojos en su cara por si algún signo de rechazo aparecía. Su Amo se había transformado de nuevo en un Incubus, mirándolo con una fría indiferencia. A Draco no le gustó. Lo hacía ponerse nervioso.  
  
  
Sus temblorosos dedos finalmente lograron abrir los pantalones de su Amo. Él acarició con su boca el vello que se asomaba en la parte baja de la camiseta de su Amo y el que se enrollaba alrededor del hermoso miembro que sobresalía orgullosamente en frente de él. Draco respiró profundo, la esencia de su Amo era aliviadora en sí misma, un placer que se le había negado y ahora era finalmente suyo. Volteó su cabeza y se inclinó para dar un beso con la boca abierta en el miembro del Amo.  
  
  
Miró hacia arriba tentativamente, esperando por una reacción de placer de su Amo. No había ninguna. Sin embargo, eso no desalentó a Draco. Estaba determinado en hacer gritar de éxtasis a su Amo.  
  
  
Le dio una lamida con su lengua al fluido que salía de la punta. Era salado y era como si fuera fuego líquido que corría a través de sus venas. Envalentonado, Draco sumió su boca alrededor de la cabeza. Su Amo emitió un gemido y luego empezó a mover sus caderas, presionando más profundo en la boca de Draco.  
  
  
Draco agarró la base de la erección de su Amo y lentamente deslizó su boca hasta el eje, tomando dentro de sí todo lo que pudo. El miembro de su Amo era otra forma de alivio para él, mientras lo lamía como una chupeta antes de tragarlo todo, tratando de no vomitar. Su Amo movía de nuevo sus caderas y cuando vio que a Draco no le molestaba, empujo más adentro, más rápido dentro de la boca de Draco. Draco se lo permitió, ahuecando sus mejillas para una mejor succión. Su Amo gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y eyaculó explosivamente en la boca de Draco. Él, feliz, lo bebió todo.  
  
  
— Lo has hecho bien, Malfoy— dijo su Amo. — Te has ganado el clímax.  
  
  
Draco se estremeció en anticipación, mirando a su Amo, quien se había movido para sentarse en una banca cercana y estaba quitándose la camisa.  
  
  
— Desvístete— ordenó su Amo. Draco estaba desnudo en menos de un minuto. — Ven aquí.  
  
  
Él lo hizo tal como se le dijo, su respiración entrecortada mientras miraba el miembro de su Amo endurecerse nuevamente. Su Amo lo hizo sentarse en su regazo, buscando rápidamente tras de él metió un dedo en su trasero, causando que Draco gimoteara. Su Amo adicionó otro dedo, retorciéndolos. Draco empujaba hacia abajo, follándose él mismo con los dedos de su Amo.  
  
  
— Por favor, Amo — dijo con voz áspera. — Déjame montarte.  
  
  
Su Amo asintió, removiendo sus dedos para conjurar lubricante en su pene, no para la comodidad de Draco, lo sabía, pero para hacer más fácil el movimiento para su Amo, antes de levantar a Draco por sus caderas y tirarlo hacia abajo directamente en el miembro de su Amo. Draco hizo un sonido gutural, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su Amo se introducía en él, gruñendo con placer, mientras que Draco era lentamente reducido a nada más que una criatura necesitada que se retorcía. Unos pocos momentos después y el mundo fue blanco mientras el orgasmo los golpeaba a ambos. Draco medio adormilado se bajó de su Amo antes de colapsar en un profundo sueño sobre el piso.  
  
  
Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose desorientado pero bien descansado, comparado con las pasadas semanas. Mientras se estiraba, sus dedos tocaban un pedazo de papel arrugado.  
  
  
— ¿Qué…?  
  


_El próximo fin de semanada en Hogsmade.  
Nos veremos en Las Tres Escobas._

  
  
  
Los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a él.  
  
  
— ¡Mierda!— maldijo, buscando su varita. Cuando finalmente la encontró debajo de sus ropas, recitó un Tempus. Quedaban solo diez minutos para desayunar. Apenas tiempo suficiente para castigarse a sí mismo y vestirse. Ni siquiera tenía sus libros con él — Bien, doble mierda.  
  


  
  
  
Luego de despertar en la Sala de Menesteres, Draco había sentido como si alguien hubiera dejado caer sobre su cabeza una cubeta de hielo y colocado un velo enfrente de sus ojos. Todavía estaba ese empuje, esa urgencia, por buscar a su Am… Potter, cuidadosamente se recordó a sí mismo, pero Draco lograba controlarse, ahora que estaba durmiendo y comiendo normalmente de nuevo. Sin embargo, la mejor parte, era que los sueños no volvieron. Todavía soñaba con Potter y sus encuentros, pero ellos debieron ser producto de su propia mente, ya que siempre podía satisfacerse él mismo con un mañanero.  
  
  
El tiempo pasó rápido y pronto Draco se encontró a sí mismo encarando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, nerviosamente inquieto y tratando de luchar con el instinto que trataba de convencerlo de entrar.  
  
  
Eventualmente entró, abriendo la puerta y cuando no vio a Potter, caminó. Hablé muy rápido, pensó; él estaba a solo tres pasos antes que Draco lo viera.  
  
Potter se quedó de pie ahí, en el proceso de quitarse su capa cuando vio a los ojos de Draco. Los ojos del moreno se volvieron oscuros, hoyos despiadados, su expresión expectante. Amo, pensó involuntariamente antes de mentalmente regañarse a sí mismo. La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte que era doloroso el respirar. Draco se congeló antes de darse la vuelta y hacer lo que otro Slytherin hubiera hecho en un acto de auto-preservación.  
  
Corrió.  


  
  
Harry sintió su cuerpo volver a su forma humana mientras Draco desaparecía. Decepción e ira corrían a través de él. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió su juguete a desafiarlo?!, pensaba que había enlazado exitosamente a Malfoy a él, esa noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Él había calculado todo, desde los sueños y locura hasta el sexo. Harry había pensado que los sueños ya no eran necesarios desde que había tenido la mente de Malfoy bajo su control. Pero justo ahora, hubo una chispa de lucha en Malfoy, una poca resistencia pero aún ahí. Esa era la última barrera. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Harry deslizó su capa de nuevo encima de él y regresó a Hogwarts.  
  
Encontró a Malfoy entrando por las puertas de Hogwarts, encarando un árbol con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos cerrados. Parecía que tuviera una guerra interna sobre si debía o no golpear su cabeza contra el árbol.  
  
— ¡Malfoy! — Harry gruñó, solo a una poca distancia entre ellos y furioso por la falta de conocimiento de su presencia por parte del otro chico.  
  
Malfoy saltó, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar hacer un sonido asustado mientras se volteaba. Así que realmente no había notado a Harry. Sería castigado por eso, pero ese no era el momento.  
  
— P… Potter.  
  
— Malfoy, escucha y escucha bien— dijo Harry, sus poderes de Incubus en llamas y arremetiendo. Malfoy dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás mientras la magia lo envolvía y lo enlazaba. — Tú me perteneces. No perteneces a nadie más y eso te incluye a ti mismo. Yo soy tu dueño, Draco Malfoy, cuerpo, mente y alma. Tú sigues mis órdenes — Malfoy estaba temblando ahora mientras la magia rasgaba su último rastro de cordura. — Tienes una última oportunidad. A media noche y ni un minuto más, afuera de la Sala de Menesteres. Me puedes dejar tenerte por tu propia voluntad o yo te encontraré y te obligaré — Y con eso, se volteó y caminó lejos, su capa ondulando tras de él dramáticamente en un movimiento, un movimiento clásico de Snape.  


  
  
_Seis... Cinco... Cuatro..._  
  
Harry se quedó de pie fuera de la pared de piedra en su forma de Incubus, su boca formaba un línea delgada mientras contaba los segundos antes de que el reloj anunciara la Medianoche. Ah, ahí estaba. Malfoy llegó, saliendo de entre las sombras y adentrándose en el pasillo. El rubio tenía sus manos apretadas como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.  
  
Harry esperó en silencio, continuando el conteo.  
  
Draco dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso antes de cerrar sus ojos y agachar su cabeza en un acto de sumisión.  
  
— Soy tuyo, Amo— susurró.  
  
Harry sonrió perversamente. Él había ganado.

 

 

 

 


End file.
